Terra Venture
Terra Venture was a fictional space station in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It served as the setting for most episodes, and the base of operations for the Galaxy Rangers. Design Terra Venture is a gargantuan spaceship. It is equipped with five engines, each with four rocket exhaust ports, with a core that contains living quarters and a café, and a large city held in the dome at the ship's top; while the city was somewhat uninhabited during the series, it was meant to be the shining capital of the new world. Above this dome is a comparatively small observation deck inhabited by the ship's captain, crew, and scientists, and there are several passageways that branch off from the ship's main body and end in shuttle docks or smaller domes that contain landscapes, such as oceans, deserts, or mountains; the Galaxy Rangers' Astro Megaship was secretly docked beneath one of these domes. History Terra Venture is a space colony holding a massive city, similar to Angel Grove, that was created to carry several hundred thousand people from all over the world across the galaxy to an unspecified "new world". The purpose of Terra Venture was to escape the constant monster attacks on Earth and find a new home for innocent civilians. Most of the inhabitants are actually from Angel Grove, the center of the alien attacks over the past several years. Its origins were not stated in the show. Terra Venture's voyage got off to a bad start, becoming embroiled in a conflict between Scorpius and the Galaxy Rangers. This conflict draws in the Magna Defender, who nearly destroys Terra Venture while trying to annihilate Scorpius. In addition, one of the high councilors of the station is kidnapped. Terra Venture is briefly pulled into The Lost Galaxy, where it is attacked by Captain Mutiny and his band of space pirates. While there, in the crew discovers that Terra Venture's fuel reserves are tainted and they will soon lose engine power at which point all systems will shut down and Terra Venture will freeze. They are left with only a day or two before this happens. As this happens, Terra Venture's engines begin overheating and going off-line one by one, leaving Terra Venture in danger of being stranded in the Lost Galaxy forever. However, with the help of the Power Rangers and the new Magna Defender, Mike Corbett, it escapes. Shortly after Terra Venture's return to its own galaxy, the colony was down to only one working engine and low fuel. The remaining engines had been damaged beyond repair by the effects of the tainted fuel. However, the colony finally detected and set course for a suitable new world. Shortly before Terra Venture could land, Trakeena attacked with the Scorpion Stinger causing severe damage and taking out Terra Venture's remaining engine. Though the Scorpion Stinger was driven off, the damage caused Terra Venture to crash land on the new world's moon. Upon collision with a rock formation, the City Dome was separated from the main body of the colony which exploded behind it. Terra Venture's City Dome was left crash landed on the moon badly damaged with cracks forming throughout the dome, threatening to breach it. With no other choice, the order was given to abandon Terra Venture in the escape shuttles while Trakeena sent her army of Stingwingers to destroy the colony and everyone on it. With the help of the Power Rangers and Villamax who hesitated to shoot down the escaping shuttles, the evacuation was successful at the cost of Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazord as well as the Astro Megaship. However, the battle also cost Trakeena her entire army and destroyed the Scorpion Stinger. Shortly after gaining new powers through the Cocoon, a mutated Trakeena returned to Terra Venture's crashed City Dome which now was without power and featured a massive hole in the glass of the dome itself. Trakeena used her mystical powers to restore the dome's power and sent it on a collision course with the new colony. After a battle, Trakeena was apparently destroyed by the Red Ranger and the Galaxy Megazord was able to safely guide Terra Venture away from the colony. Terra Venture's City Dome crashed near the new colony and exploded, destroying what was left of the once proud space colony. However, the Rangers survived the destruction and the colonists settled in on what turned out to be Mirinoi. Aftermath How or when travel and communication became available to the settlers and natives of Mirinoi after the Terra Venture's destruction is largely unexplored after Lost Galaxy ends. When the Galaxy Rangers returned to Earth to stop Trakeena and Triskull (and later when Leo joins the Red Rangers on the moon to stop the resurrection of Serpentera), the use of the portal that lead Maya to and from Mirinoi and the Jet Jammers were used as their primary form of transit. Some form of shuttle or other means of traveling through the portal may have become available between Mirinoi and Earth during events of Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force in the years 2000 and 2001, respectively. Bulk, who accompanied Terra Venture alongside Professor Phenomenus, appears on Earth during the Wild Force episode "Forever Red", running a tropical themed juice bar, named "Bulkmeiers", with Skull. Alpha 6, who was last seen on Mirinoi, was returned to Angel Grove at an unknown point during the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger", packed in a crate and deactivated. Appearances }} Also see *Promethea de: Terra Venture Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers Base Category:GSA Category:Cities